Wrath of the Dragon
by apple2011
Summary: When Harry Potter is gifted with the power to become a dragon; his life changes forever, exposed to the manipulations surrounding his life he gains a unique power and has the might of the dragon race behind him. But when ancient evil rises once more can Harry stop Voldemort and a Dragon who wants to rip out his very soul. Manipulative Dumbledore, Harry/Tonks, Powerful Dragon Harry
1. Chapter 1

Rise of The Dragon 

Harry Potter lay in his bed at number four privet drive, night had fallen and the house was empty and silent apart from the occasional gust of wind that struck gently against the window. Harry was not asleep no far from it, he had watched his Godfather fall through the veil into death; an image that would never leave his tortured mind. His room was silent but his mind was not, no he could still hear the cackling voice of Bellatrix Lestrange and felt the pain of loss wash over him again and again, Hedwig was watching with no noise and it seemed nothing could penetrate the silence of the night. Darkness and pain consumed him in a never-ending storm around his soul, no he had lost the only family he had ever had and no one had cared. Sure Dumbledore had given him a few moments before telling him he was destined to fight Lord Voldemort and sending him straight back to the Dursleys who had ignored him completely. What family did that? how had he ever called this place home? no this was little more than a place he was forced to relive memories of abuse and hate over and over again. To Harry Potter it was little more than a prison but he was forced to return again and again. Then he heard a low creak; his first instinct was to go for his wand but he had been in enough trouble with using underage magic over the years; it was probably just Dudley getting home late.

"_Dammit" _a voice echoed, It was too late for Dudley to be getting home, slowly someone began creeping up the stairs and Harry heard a loud thud, someone was here and a whispered voice told him it was not his cousin, not at all. This time he did go for his wand and pointed it at the door; he knew the raspy shrill of his aunt and it was not her, he knew the angry grunts of his uncle and this was definitely not him. Whoever this person was , they weren't supposed to be here and more importantly they could be anyone, slowly Harry climbed out of his bed careful not to make a noise and crept over to the door. The intruder was now in the corridor and Harry could hear soft footsteps, he had no idea who this could be; Firstly Dumbledore had told him blood wards protected the house from anyone so who managed to outdo Dumbledore's magic. Then he flung the door open and the wood crashed into his foot, luckily adrenaline was coursing through his body and he lunged at the intruder who sidestepped causing him to crash into the wall.

"Wotcher Harry," Nymphadora Tonks giggled

"Tonks!" Harry grumbled slightly picking himself up off the floor, his foot hurt as did the rest of him seeing as he smashed into a wall, then he pointed his wand at her

"How do I know you're the real Tonks?" he asked her remembering what the leaflet from the Dailey Prophet advised. Tonks smiled and turned her hair from usual spiky red into an exact replica of his own, Harry put his wand back in his pocket. He could almost hear the scolding Moody would have given him and snickered slightly as the imaginary Moody went into a rant about him blowing off a buttock.

"Moody would be proud," Tonks murmured under her breath

"What are you doing here?" he asked remembering the time

"In bed by eleven! I thought you were a hip young teenager staying up till three in the morning. You know like I do," Tonks scolded shaking her head in mock disgust.

"Your hardly a teenager," he retorted not being able to resist a jibe about her age

"Sorry I was looking for Harry Potter not this pitiful comedian!" she hissed pretending not to notice him as her eyes scanned the hall  
"But as much as I'm enjoying this playful banter, I wondered if you wanted to go for a walk? I know you have a lot on your mind," her tone was more serious now and Harry was prepared to say no. He didn't want to move on, he wanted to keep the memory of Sirius but then again it would be better to speak with someone who knew him better and was a trusted friend.

"I suppose," he conceded knowing even if he refused she would drag him along. Her face sure enough lit up

"Come on then" she instructed suddenly remembering the need for secrecy as she led him towards the front door. The night was still quiet and Harry felt strange seeing Little Whinging masked in darkness and emptiness, not a car drove past and even the birds were quiet as the night settled in. The street lights were dim and seemed to be part of the background and Harry and Tonks began their walk, they seemed to have no intended direction but at the same time Tonks was leading Harry gently in varying directions.

"So how are you coping Harry? I know his death was hard on you," Tonks began lightly not wanting to offend Harry in any way but at the same time wanted to know how he was feeling

"Empty, everyone says I need to move on but I don't want to lose his memory, I want to keep him close," Harry confessed feeling slightly better to have someone to talk to

"That's not what they mean Harry, they mean you need to accept he's no longer here, you need to keep his memory close but not close enough so it destroys you," Tonks soothed gently and Harry could feel there was wisdom behind those words

"How do you know so much about moving on? Sirius was your cousin," Harry reminded feeling slightly weak for relying on her for support. The night felt colder now but a heat seemed to emit from Tonks, it was unlike anything he had ever felt and stepped slightly closer.

"I've lost many people over the years Harry, Sirius was a friend. A very close friends," Tonks sighed dreamily in a daze of some form. Harry didn't understand this, she wasn't much older than him so who else had she lost, luckily she realised this and as she began directing him in a familiar direction she answered.

"I've lost too many people over the years, friends, enemies, lovers. I'm not who I seem Harry," she began cryptically as Harry felt his shoe touch something soft. He could make out trees and a number of blurry shadows in the distance told him he was in the same playground where he had came last year.

"What do you mean?" he asked eventually pulling his thoughts away from the landscape

"My name is Tonks to you Harry but I was never the cousin of Sirius Black, nor am I the daughter of Andromeda. I have no blood relation to Bellatrix Lestrange or Narcissa Malfoy, this is an appearance Harry one of many and I thought it's time someone knew the truth," she explained the slowly, her voice was suddenly deeper now and a lot more serious. They were in a clearing and Harry was bewildered, what did she mean she was but wasn't Tonks and he wondered if the grief was getting to her more than he first thought. The breeze suddenly stopped and the air seemed thicker now, as if the very earth did not want him to move from this spot. Tonks was unaffected by this and with the grace he had never seen her use she began to walk forward, this was not what caught his attention. No slowly, ever so slowly she was beginning to change, her arm was like a thick liquid pouring down her arm but yet building before it hit the ground. Her back became hunched over and a thick bone like substance appeared under her spine which was growing and elongating, her legs suddenly twisted and her flesh began to morph into the same liquid that coated her arm. Her eyes were suddenly alive with fire and Harry was glued to the spot as thick fleshy kite shaped appendages tore from her shoulder blades, her hair seemed to be dissolving into the air and her skin suddenly began vibrate. Slowly ever so slowly deep lines entered her skin breaking it apart into sections which were filled with a light pink, her neck had grown thicker and longer and that two was covered in now what was obviously pink scales. Her body suddenly exploded in sticky threads of flesh which began to cling together and then they became scales, then Harry gasped as it was not Tonks which turned to him then. It was not Tonks's feet that flattened the grass and it was not her arms which were as big as tree trunks, sharp dagger like nails crept from giant fingertips and a forked twisted tongue protruded from her mouth. However it was her voice which addressed him

"I am a Dragon Harry, part of the noble breed of lost dragons who have been usurped by the monsters you now call the dragons. We can appear in any form and when our prediction of you remaining under the thumb of Dumbledore came to fruition, we sent one of our own to help you, I used illusion magic to forge an identity and waited for the day where I could tell you," she explained to a shocked Harry who gaped at her.

"Dragon?" he stated, looking up at the beautiful but imposing creature that stood before him

"Yes I am but you have fallen under influence that has imprisoned you within yourself for too long, you have power Harry but to use it I must ask you a question do you trust me?" her words were cryptic.

"What do you mean?" he asked, she had turned into a dragon in front of his very eyes and that didn't seem like something a person he trusted wouldn't tell him

"How many times have you lied or pretended everything was fine because you needed to? I need to know if you trust me, we have watched you for too long and during that time we have seen you grow but at the same time your remained under influence, if you want any chance of a real life or any chance of defeating the dark lord then you must trust me" Tonks continued. Harry was still recovering from the shock of her turning into a dragon but her words pierced into his mind. He had doubted Dumbledore from time to time; he seemed to be wise but stupid. Quirrel, the Basilisk and Sirius's were all examples of this but Harry had never questioned the man, no matter how much he seemed not to notice and how many times he was forced to return to the Dursley's Dumbledore remained his mentor. So if he wanted to find the truth then he needed to trust Tonks, even though she was a dragon but even as her fiery red eyes looked into him he felt no fear. So his answer was obvious

"I trust you."

Tonks looked into the sky and breathed a sigh of relief which shook the very ground

"Then you are wise beyond your years Harry Potter," she responded "I warn you this may hurt." Then her eyes turned on him and she took a deep breath

_"Ego draco antiquis invocare rituali dragonblood sic mortale hoc fiet unum ex nobis. Ita sit."_

To most her words made no sense and they should'nt for this was the Ancient tongue of the Dragons, but as she said it Harry felt a presence within him and heard her words

_I dragon of old invoke the ritual of dragonblood so this mortal will become one of us. So be it. _Then a white light began forcing its way down Harry's arm, he was shocked but found the same light was inside his very veins, his eyes were coated with the shining light as an exploding piercing pain shot through him and he collapsed. Then a claw picked him up gently and Tonks flew away knowing the magic she had invoked would work, he was a dragon now.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon's Gift: Chapter Two

He felt something hard and pointed beneath him, when Harry Potter finally came to his senses he also felt the icy whip of the wind strike him again and again. Something soft and cold gently flowed onto his face and his eyes were full of snow once he opened them, his lips were numb but slowly he managed to move them and form a sentence.

"Where am?" he began confused, the last thing he remembered was a blinding pain and Tonks; Tonks! she was a dragon, he could hear the cryptic chanting and see the white light within him. It was like lava being forced through his veins but at the same time he felt stronger and more powerful,

"Calm mortal, you have been through a great ordeal the past three days," a booming deep voice began and Harry forced himself to look at his surroundings. He was sitting on the top of a mountain, he could see the clouds and the way down was obscured by fog, snow blew wildly around him and sharp rocks decorated the tip of this mountain, then he saw where the voice came from. Sitting on the top of a rocky perch was a grey scaled dragon with a long face and teeth that shone in the light. It was huge and shining red eyes faced him once more as the huge beast turned its full attention towards him. He looked graceful as he perched and his wings twitched eagerly

"Greetings Mortal, or is that term redundant now?" he inquired in the same deep voice, it seemed reassuring and Harry realised this dragon was not his enemy. If it wanted to if could lean forward and snap him up in those jaws but it seemed almost glad to see him

"What do you mean?" he countered after a moment, he felt a chill to his very bone as the cold sunk in. The dragon saw this and breathed a jet of fire around him, it somehow stuck to the ice and Harry was surrounded by warmth but was left untouched by the flames.

"You shall see soon mortal, but if you do then the term may longer be relevant. Nymphadora seems certain that it will become apparent you are not a mortal in that sense," the dragon continued looking interested as Harry tried to work out what he was saying.

"Tonks?" Harry questioned, the dragon nodded but looked disapproving as if he did not approve of her nickname.

"Nymphadora, in my tongue it means light never-ending. She is currently hunting but I expect she will return soon; for she must or darkness will settle in and the trap will claim you young mortal. I am Solethekhan. It means life never withering in my tongue," the dragon explained casting a glance into the fog. The mountain top wasn't huge and his perch took up a lot of space, however there was enough space for Harry to move around and the raised rock behind him allowed room for another dragon. Not the safest of places for him to be but it was better than the Dursley's, suddenly a load roar echoed through the air and Solethekhan responded with the same noise. Harry saw a burst of fire in the distance as he slowly got to his feet, the pain was gone but he felt weak, like someone had sucked all the energy out of him through a straw. He could barely stand without getting out of breath and the dragon watched with curiosity rather than concern  
"You said three days?" Harry began remembering the conversation from earlier

"That I did mortal, you have been in a coma stage for the best part of three days now. Do not worry, Nymphadora has told the Phoenix Order that you are fine, they do not suspect a thing and no one except us have any knowledge you are here," the dragon soothed knowing Harry would be concerned. Too exhausted to argue Harry slumped back into his original position, the rock bed was now covered with a blanket of snow which slowly melted as the heat of Harry and the fire took their toll.

"What did Tonks do?" he asked eventually, the dragon looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments

"She invoked an old and powerful magic called the _Drakera _it involves sharing the soul with another, you will be purged of inhibitors both magical and emotional but you may be given the ultimate gift my kind may offer, Nymphadora has given you the power to become a dragon but the only way for you to harness that power is to complete the test, however the side effect of this bond currently is severe exhaustion but more will reveal themselves," the dragon suddenly trailed off. Harry looked awed for a moment, him a dragon? the idea was intriguing no doubt but also the prophecy had spoken of the power he knows not; well could this be it!

"Wait you said a test?" Harry commented

"Now is not the time for such a conversation, rest now for soon you will see us truly," the dragon advised eventually. Harry feeling warmer now, took a breath and laid back and before he knew it sleep overcame him, the dragon watched as he sank into a dreamless sleep. The _Drakera _ritual had not been used in thousands of years and the effects on this mortal could be dangerous, Solethekhan was over six thousand years old and had only ever seen the ritual preformed once. The soul binding was random, dangerous and the mixture of two souls could be devastating, however they could be enlightening but only time would tell and it needed to happen soon or time would run out for Harry Potter.

Later

Tonks had always preferred the name Tonks over Nymphadora; it was simpler and did not have the same hidden meaning as her true name. She had not flown in some time and the change was rather unpleasant. She was forced into a smaller form but she had done knowing that Harry Potter needed to be protected from the influence of Albus Dumbledore. Most thought she was in her early twenties but his was only a facade in reality she was over five hundred years old and yet she was adolescent compared to most of her kind. She never knew who her parents were, she assumed they didn't want her or they were killed during the great dragon war, a war when the dragon of darkness known as Alkator or Killer of all raised an army in the east and tried to bring the whole world under his rule. He failed after a thousand years of warfare which left most the dragon world dead or corrupted, most had fallen to his power and without his leadership became mindless beasts whose hate for mortals was only countered by their desire to kill again. They became no more than animals while the few who remained opposed to Alkator tried to rebuild their civilization, Tonks's parents could have been on either side of the war and their fate was a mystery which no one had been able to solve. She didn't long for them as much now and instead threw all of her energy into rebuilding the dragon world but it was difficult, no longer were they free from mortals, no longer could they exist with the wizards for the corrupt had turned wizard kind against all dragons. So most had gone into hiding, others had vanished into a world they believed to be safe; The realm of Souls, Tonks had only been their once and that was for her test but she had sworn never to go back. It was a realm where imprints of those who died were sent, she did not how but this was the place that dragons would be tested to see if they were worthy enough to gain a name. Tonks had done it but the experience haunted her to this day, she now knew that Harry would have to go through the same thing

"Why," she had asked repeatedly, but it was a tradition as old as it was powerful, for if Harry did it then he would emerge stronger than before. Tonks did not want Harry to take the test but she had no choice, if she tried to stop it then he would be sent back to the Dursleys and remain under the control of Dumbledore. So it was for this reason that she flew, trying to alleviate the stress and guilt she felt now and knew would only get worse, but with no way of avoiding it any more she flapped her powerful wings and propelled herself through the fog. The mountain was high and she had chosen it because the chances of anyone finding Harry were slim, her mentor Solethekhan was looking after him and she did not want to keep him waiting. Soon the mountain peak was in range and she landed gently on a rocky perch

"You must calm Nymphadora," Solethekhan advised seeing her distress. Harry had fallen back to sleep and she supposed the ritual must have greater effects than she thought, then she realised she felt calmer now she was close to him.

"How would you feel? knowing that someone you tried to save must go through the test?" Tonks asked with her bright red eyes tearing slightly

"I know how it feels, my own daughter went through the test and came out again, no one is the same but it is the ancient rite of passage for dragons and when you gave him your soul you made him one of us. He must take the rite," Solethekhan informed her sadly, he was over six thousand years old but his mate was one of those who were corrupted and he was estranged from his daughter. Tonks bowed her head

"I apologise for my words but I did not want this for him," Tonks confessed looking at the sleeping Harry . Already the signs of a dragon were upon him, his pupils had turned red and his nails were suddenly much sharper. His teeth were now pointed and a golden tone had emerged beneath his skin, his veins were now flooded with black blood and muscular tissue was already growing

"It is fine Nymphadora, but you must remember the rite is different for us all and if he completes it then he will emerge a strong dragon not a child. No more will he be a mortal but one of us," Solethekhan began

"Or he will be reduced to an insane monster," Tonks retorted flapping her wing slightly. So many were driven mad and never emerged from the Soul Realm, others died while others returned like Alkator, dark and evil.

"That is his choice to make not yours," Solethekhan soothed in his deep calming tone. Tonks let out a deep breath,

"I suppose you are right Mentor but the worry will not fade with as much ease," Tonks sighed after a moment. Solethekhan sighed as well

"I know I am, but we must be careful we are dabbling with the fates and they do not take kindly to being manipulated," he announced after a moment tilting his head back. His dark grey scales seemed to reflect the light and his teeth were exposed for a moment as he turned his attention towards Harry. It could have been a smile,

"Tomorrow he will awake, and the effects of your bond will be clearer. You will show him how to harness his powers and then over the next few days we will prepare him for the test. The will reading of Sirius Black is in three weeks and he needs to be ready by then," Solethekhan continued, then he looked at Tonks who was hit by a pang of hurt at the mention of Sirius. He knew Tonks was a dragon and accepted her as one of his own and his death hurt her, she had told him after he found out that Andromeda could not have kids and there were not records of Tonks's birth.

"I can do that," she replied after a moment regaining herself. Solethekhan nodded as his claws tightened around the rocks he perched on

"Remember he will not want to believe his friends were never his friends but he will. You can overtake his doubt and you must, already I smell the sickening stench of love potion in the air and I know it has been forced from his body. He will smell it too and this will be some evidence to show him that his entire life was planned by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. He is a dragon and he must be ready both emotionally and physically for his test, he must face his demons now because soon it will be too late." Solethekhan looked at her seriously trying to impress upon her the magnitude of what she needed to do

"I can do that mentor, he has his own suspicions about his friends and Dumbledore which I can confirm or dispel," Tonks replied with a slight bow of her long neck.

"I hope for both your sakes you can," Solethekhan proclaimed slightly worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrath of the Dragon: Chapter Three

Harry Potter had gone through a lot the past fortnight; Tonks true to her word had begun his training; well teaching him how to utilise his powers. His human form was more uncomfortable now and Tonks explained why

"Our bodies are compressed into much smaller entities than we should; that is why we are so clumsy, it's harder to move in human form than in our dragon form," This was one of many explanations she made over the days, Dragons of their kind were much different from the dragons that Harry knew. They did not breathe fire as such, instead they used complicated magic that erupted from the mouth, this magic took the form of a word; a single word that in Dragon tongue was the literal command they were making. For example Harry first learned _Frothaka _which meant _light burn fire_, this as Harry expected was the fire spell, he had learned this after he had unlocked his dragon form almost two weeks ago.

Flashback

"Tonks are you sure this is going to work?" Harry demanded, he was standing on the edge of the mountain, behind him was the rocky perch of Solethekhan who was watching intently. Tonks was in her human form and was standing behind Harry who was looking down; he could see the clouds and the fog and he was not feeling that confident about what he had to do.

"Yes I'm sure, it will work," Tonks assured him, to unlock his dragon form he needed to jump of the mountain. This would force his blood and bones to rearrange themselves to survive

"Sure?" Harry checked. Tonks nodded and took a step closer to him.

"Or you'll fall to your death," she murmured before giving Harry an almighty shove. He had no time to protest; instead he sucked in air as he tore through the fog of the clouds. His eyes were blurry and what happened next was purely on instinct; his flesh began to melt and crack so scales grew in its place, his bones creaked and crunched as they moved into position. Harry felt no pain, instead he felt like he was being released from a cage, then he could flap his mighty wings and he soared upwards. He was the same size as Solethekhan and his scales gleamed gold. His tail was long and spiked at the end; while his wings were like huge paper fans stained with gold and silver; his jaws were long and full of dagger like teeth which could tear through stone. His tongue was now forked and rested in his mouth like a snake while his eyes were wide and tinted with orange, he soared above the clouds and turned to Solethekhan and Tonks who smiled at him. Harry felt like smiling to; inside he felt free and warm as he felt power within him, he was a dragon now and he felt truly at home.

Present

Harry soared around the mountain, he was practising his magic. He would need it for soon he was to undertake a test; not much about it had been explained but if he succeeded then he would be given a dragon name and accepted as a dragon, not a mortal. He would not be mortal after the test, his soul would be a dragons and he could live for millennia unless he was slain (which was nearly impossible).

"_Frothaka" _he bellowed in his much deeper Dragon voice. It was reassuring and seemed older than it actually was, but sure enough the moment the words left his lips a jet of fire followed. It hit a cluster of ice which melted quickly under the intense heat of the flames. Harry had learned quickly; he wanted to learn but magic was not all he learnt. He learnt much more;

Flashback

Tonks and Harry were flying together; the sun was dim and cast enough light over the cloud to give them a clear view of where they were flying. Silence was all that could be heard but after a while Tonks began to talk; it was in tone that gave Harry the impression he should interrupt

"You have had suspicions about the motives of Dumbledore, have you not?" he nodded in response.

"Then I must confirm these, Dumbledore is not the man he claims to be, far from it," Tonks sighed deeply. So Tonks had explained how Dumbledore had given him to his relatives for a reason; so he would be weak and easily taken under the wing of the Weasley's. Strangely Harry had accepted these explanations; he saw no reason why Tonks would lie to him and it explained so much. It explained why Ron was always jealous and also why Ginny was so clingy, for some reason he did not feel angry about what had happened; there was nothing he could do about now. Instead he felt pity; pity that their lives were dedicated to controlling him; dedicated to ensuring whatever plan Dumbledore would come to pass.

"What about Hermione? Neville? The DA?" Harry had inquired, Tonks took a deep breath.

"We do not know, Dumbledore's influence is great but we doubt he could influence that many people. Neville we do not believe is under his control but we could be wrong, Hermione we know is not. She is under a bond of slavery to Ron Weasley, she does not know but when she comes of age she will be enslaved to him," Tonks explained. Harry felt angry at this; the idea that slavery still existed in the wizarding world was one thing but the idea that one of his best friends would be enslaved to Ron was just evil. He was exempt from any contracts as he was not a wizard but he needed to do something to help Hermione and any others who had fallen under Dumbledore's spell.

Present 

"_Fushora" _Harry roared once more, out of his mouth came a force unlike any other crashed into the mountain; rock was sent tumbling down the mountain. He was practising the spells he knew, currently he knew; _Fushora, Frothaka, Icatuaro _and _Drakenthen. Icatuaro _was a jet of ice which froze enemies while _Drakenthen _which called upon any dragons nearby. If he was in trouble and he used that roar then any dragon that heard his cry would be compelled to find out what was happening and help his kin; unless of course the dragon was an enemy in which case they would fight. These were all he needed for his test; if he succeed he would be taught more and would be taught his own unique roar which would have unknown affects, Tonks had _Tatharka _which bent the will of mortals and forced them to fight for her. Solethekhan had _Solthara _which would calm and remove aggression from mortals for a period of time; no one else could use these which was a blessing to some and a curse to others. During the Dragon war Alkator the evil dragon had the unique roar _Xarthanekara _which would tear the soul, knowledge and power from a fellow dragon or a mortal being and absorb it. This was one of the many reasons he was feared and was only taken down by a roar of equal power from the dragon Karthator who now guarded the realm of the dead where Harry would take his test. There was a mental and physical part to it and he was warned that many dragons had died or gone insane during it; he wanted to take the risk. Dumbledore may be a traitor but he was still prophesised to defeat the dark lord and his dragon powers must be the power that he knows not.

"Hello Harry," Tonks greeted flying up behind him, she was in her dragon form and moved elegantly

"Hello Tonks," Harry replied,

"Your test will be taken tomorrow, you have been trained for two weeks now and I know you are ready," Tonks sighed. She did not seem happy about him taking it but before he had a chance to ask her why she spoke.

"Like I said there will be a physical and mental aspect to it, you will be faced with shadows of your past and more during the mental aspect. You need to know that whatever you see, whatever you are told is not real, the realm of the dead is a place where victims of the killing curse are sent. When the curse hits a person energy floods their bodies and kills them, however the energy needs to disappear and it takes an imprint of that person, or in some cases people can enter the world directly which is what Sirius did, the unspeakable in the department of mysteries believe that they have a portal to the world of the dead, no they instead have a portal to the realm of the dead full of imprints. These imprints are nothing but a reflection of their appearance and a few memories, you will face some of these Harry, I know it will be hard for you but you must know that whatever they tell you is part of the test," Tonks told him sadly. Harry was worried now; what if Sirius or his parents faced him; what if they blamed him; what if they hated him?

"If you succeed then you will be met by Karthator who will give the next phase of the test, he is wise and if you succeed he will bless you with your own roar and phrase," Tonks continued looking grim. Harry now understood why she did not want him to take the test; she knew what he had lost and didn't want him to suffer for it.

"Thank you," Harry muttered, if she had not told him then he would have gone to place and he knew already that he wouldn't have reacted well with seeing any of the people who had died for him over the years.

"But you're going to succeed; I know it. If anyone can do it then it's you," her voice was full of determination and Harry couldn't help but be inspired by it.

Meanwhile 

The Great Dragon; Alkator was not dead; no he merely had no body. Not yet anyway, he was trapped inside a tomb which resided in the realm of the dead, he had not seen any of it for he was bound to a tomb but not for much longer. The fool Karthator was his jailor but he had no idea forces at work, Sirius Black was in this realm now, he had fallen through the gate, a gate that Alkator had his eye on. Karthator thought he was powerless but he was wrong, if he could escape them his roar could form another body for him to reside in. One that would break free of this place and he could return to the world he was meant to rule; already someone had tried to break him free; legend spoke of a great magical power beyond the gate of death and he knew Death Eaters had infiltrated the Ministry of Magic to unlock this power. All they would do is give him a window of opportunity, their interference would flood this world with living magic and would unbind him; then he would rise up and while his jailor tried to stop the flow of magic then he would already have a new body. He would kill his jailor and rise again; the corrupted would follow him once more and he would force the remaining dragons to serve him; then he would march on mortal kind and dragons would be restored to their former glory. Mortals were made to be ruled over and he was happy to comply, but for now he waited, knowing that soon the dark lord of mortals would free the very thing that would kill him. Lord Voldemort even with his horcruxes was nothing but a mortal, a mortal who when exposed to his roar would suffer the pain of pulling himself back together before dying. Mortal kind would suffer under his rule and then when they had been used up as a food supply and slaves; he would have each and every one of them killed.

**Any suggestions on what Harry's unique roar should be?**


End file.
